


Fathers And Sons

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Tai have sexy bonding time with their fathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers And Sons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my intepretation of the characters. These characters belong to the creators of the Digimon series/movies.

Matt wakes up and crawls out of bed in his pajamas and he gets ready for school. Matt goes over to his dresser to get his pants, dress shirt. black tie and socks, and lastly blue blazer. Matt strips off his pajama pants and white shirt leaving him only in his baby blue briefs. Matt has always wore briefs since he was kid in elementary school which some of the kids teased him for. He thinks about what his dad, Hiroaki told him that wearing briefs doesn't make him a baby and that he should ignore the kids that were teasing him. Matt thought about when he and Tai were making out in the lockerroom after Tai's soccer game ended as they stripped down to their underwear and started kissing until they got caught by Tai's coach and he firmly told them to get dressed to leave immediately. Matt was a little embarrassed by being caught making out with his boyfriend by Tai's soccer coach. He and Tai finished their session at Tai's house. 

Matt dresses for school as he thinks about his relationship with his father as he's lived with him since he was 7 years old and is now 17 years old. Matt thinks about the conversation he and Tai had as Tai suggested that his dad got together with his father for they can all live together. He and Tai also talked about them both wanting to have sex with each other father's as they both have romantic and sexual relationship with their fathers. All dressed for school which doesn't start till 8 a.m. Matt begins to make breakfast for him and his dad, who is still asleep in his room. Matt has his school uniform on with the exception of his shoes. Matt moves around the kitchen getting stuff from the fridge and going over to the stove as his socked feet pad softly against the hardwood floor in their redone apartment. 

He and his dad, Hiroaki has a great loving relationship despite they rarely get to spend time together as he has band practice, school and being with Tai as his dad has a constant workload at the TV station. Matt only over gets to make out and sometimes have sex with his dad when he has a day off or usually in the morning and nights just like Tai and his dad. Matt finishes making breakfast just as his dad comes out of his room with a sleepy frown on his face and him only in brown briefs with a white waistband. Hiroaki comes up behind Matt and wraps his arms around his son who is exactly his height and presses a kiss on his son's neck while pressing his groin in his son's butt. 

Matt tells his father good morning as he turns around to face his handsome workaholic father and lover as they kiss while his dad removes the dark apron that he was wearing letting it fall to the floor. Matt disentangles himself from his dad so that they can eat breakfast before having their morning session. Matt sits across from his father as they eat their breakfast together as a little family. Matt feels his father's feet rubbing against his groin causing him to blush. Hiroaki stares at his son with passionate and sensual love as his feet get his son's cock excited. Hiroaki feels Matt's socked feet rubbing against his hairy thighs and briefs. He tells his son that he and Susumu will be going on a date together at one of those fancy restaurants as he thinks about what Matt told him which was Tai wanted to have sex with him and he got hard just thinking about it, while thinking about dating Tai's father, Susumu. Matt learns that his dad and Tai's dad would be going on their date after work. Matt thinks about having Tai and Tai's father in his and his dad's life and that brings him happiness as a smile spreads across his face as he glances at Hiroaki.

Matt and his dad finish their breakfast and they make out on the couch with his father on top of him. Hiroaki kisses Matt on the mouth while grinding against his young man of a son. Matt notices his father's bulge and he wants to suck his dad's cock badly before he goes to school. Hiroaki has his hands tugging on Matt's blonde hair as his erection pops out of his briefs leaking precum. Before any of it can get on Matt's uniform, Matt takes his dad's cock into his mouth and begins to suck on his big rod as Hiroaki tugs his briefs down his thighs a little exposing his ass which is all lubed up. Hiroaki asks Matt to finger his hole which Matt does right away inserting a finger a time into his dad's hole making him moan. Matt sucks off his father and fingers his hole and hears his father moaning with pleasure while saying Matt's name repeatedly till he screams out load. 

Hiroaki's cock shoots a load of cum down his son's throat as Matt takes all of his dad's juicy cream for breakfast snack. Matt lays back on the couch panting and looks down at his cum soaked pants. Matt removed his fingers from his dad's hole and his father licks them all up. Hiroaki grabs a hand towel to clean up his cock and puts his briefs on, then begins licking up Matt's cum soaked pants and briefs. After changing into a new pair of pants and briefs, Matt has his dad give him a foot rub. He feels his dad's soft and big fingers caress his feet making him feel better. 

Matt puts his shoes on while his dad gets ready for work. Matt sees his dad in his work clothes; white dress shirt, dark blue tie, brown pants and shoes, and white socks. Matt's dad also has his TV station blue jacket on his shoulder. Matt hugs his dad and kisses him before heading off to school as Hiroaki smacks his butt before stepping out the door with a smile on his face and mouths, "Goodbye son. Have a great day, sport."

Tai is on the field playing with the rest of the soccer team as his dad watches from the stands. Tai's romantic relationship with his business man of a father is very genuine and important to both of them. Tai makes another goal for his team as they are winning with several minutes left in the game. Tai thinks about when he and his boyfriend, Matt were making out and almost had sex in Professor Nishijima's office until he came in and asked them politely to leave. They both got detention for a week afterwards and both of their dads were upset with them for it. Tai is wearing his soccer uniform; shirt, shorts, gray socks and sneakers. Tai thinks about fucking Hiroaki and his father at the same time while Matt watches intently while jerking off his cock. Tai and his team win the match against the opposing team.

Tai grabs his duffel bag from the locker room as he meets up with dad, Susumu by the car where they hug tightly and they drive home. Susumu loves going to his son's games as he was an excellent soccer player just like his son. Tai is dirty and sweaty after the game and he leans over and kisses his dad on the cheek while he drives. Tai sees his father smile and he places his hand over his dad's bulge. Tai's dad, Susumu is wearing his work uniform; white dress shirt, black tie, pants and socks and brown socks. Tai palms his dad's bulge making his cock get bigger and his father blush scarlet. Tai and his dad arrive outside their apartment building and they exit the car and go inside their house. 

Tai and his dad enter their house and his dad asks him to go take a shower. Tai asks his dad if he'll join him. Susumu nods with a smile on his brownish tan face. Tai quickly removes all of his clothes and he walks into the bathroom nude with his father trailing behind with a hungry expression on his face. Tai jumps into the shower letting the warm water rain down his body while waiting for his dad. Susumu throws Tai's clothes and shoes in the hamper an heads into the bathroom. Tai watches his father takes off all his clothes and enters the shower. He and his dad make out in the shower as their hands feel around each others bodies and butt. Tai gets on his knees and sucks his dad's leaking cock while tasting his dad's precum. Susumu leans against the wall as his son pleasures his aching cock. Tai turns his dad over as he lick his father's asshole while jerking off his cock. Tai and his dad shoot loads of cum in each other's waiting mouths which some of the creamy juices land in the water.

Susumu starts a bubble bath for him and Tai as they kiss. They enter the bathtub with Tai sitting on his dad's lap. Susumu tells Tai about his upcoming date with Hiroaki as he loves him and Matt and wants all four of them to be a happy loving family. Tai thinks about his father's busy schedule at work as they only have sex on the weekends and they kiss every day before his father goes to work. Susumu thinks about his relationship with Hiroaki as they been friends since they were kids just like their sons/lovers. Susumu loves Matt as he makes Tai happy and he does want to be with Hiroaki and probably get married which their sons would be happy for them as they could all have sex together. 

Tai feels his dad's cock rubbing against his hole and he uses his left hand to adjust his dad's cock in between his butt cheeks. Susumu feels his cock go inside his son's hole as Tai kisses him while wrapping his arms around his dad's back. Tai moves up and down his dad's long cock. Tai remembers when he and Matt had sex backstage during the end of one of Matt's band, Knife of Day's gigs. Matt was laying on the stage nude with a boner and Tai fucked him with Matt combing his hands around his boyfrisnd's brown hair and moaning with delight.

Susumu and his son, Tai are both moaning and groaning with passionate lust as he fucks his son bareback in their bathtub. Tai feels Susumu's cum inside his hole and he grabs onto his father tightly as his hole his filled with cum. Tai drains the tub as the cum drips down his hole into his father's open mouth. Susumu takes all of his cum into his mouth and then he and Tai make out sharing his cum with his boy. Tai and his dad clean up and he goes to his room.

Tai puts on a fresh pair of orange briefs as his dad, Susumu puts on a pair of yellow-green briefs. Tai lays on his bed and beckons for his father to join him. Tai's dad lays next to him on the bed and they face each other staring into each other's eyes. Tai and Susumu kiss as Tai curls up next to his father broad chest and he plays with his father's stubble. Tai tells his father that he loves him as he begins to fall asleep in his father's strong arms. Susumu tells Tai that he loves him too as he holds his son close to him keeping his son, warm and safe and extremely happy while learning to Tai's soft snoring. Susumu kisses Tai's forehead and falls asleep holding Tai.


End file.
